Trevor Mills
Pamela Mills Julie Mills |job=Messenger |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Family Annihilator Abductor |mo=Shooting |victims=17 killed 5 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Kevin Sheridan Austin Michael Coleman |appearance="A Thin Line" }} "You damn half-breed, you don't know anything!" Trevor Mills was a serial-turned-spree killer, family annihilator, and abductor who was manipulated by mayoral candidate Clark Preston. He appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. History On February 6, 2002, Trevor's family was the victim of a home invasion, the perpetrators being two African-American men, Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson, both of whom were eventually caught and sentenced to life in prison. Trevor's father and younger sister were beaten and stabbed to death.Curiously, however, gunshots could also be heard during a flashback of the Mills home invasion, though Garcia's screen indicates that no firearms were found on Green and Jackson. His mother, Pamela, was also sexually assaulted, barely surviving, and was consequently left in a near-vegetative state, forcing Trevor to take care of her. Trevor escaped the horror by hiding in a closet. A businessman, Clark Preston, took note of the case and supported Trevor and his mother financially, paying for Pamela's medical care. Thanks to Trevor, Pamela also became a (likely unwitting) financial contributor to Preston, donating the money she got from her disability check to him. Because of this, Trevor absolutely idolized Preston and adopted his racist beliefs as his own. What he didn't know was that Preston, who dealt in real-estate, had been the one who hired Green and Jackson to commit the home invasion on his family, intending to create a crime wave and cause the property values to plummet so he could buy them cheaply; he had never held any racist beliefs in the first place. In 2012, ten years after the Mills family killings, Preston started a mayoral election campaign, strongly basing it on promises to lower the local crime rate. In an effort to support his campaign, Trevor began a series of home invasions in which he killed white middle-class families and framed men of ethnic minorities of whom he also killed. Preston, having been the one who convinced Trevor to do so, then used the home invasions as arguments for his campaign. After the second set of murders is committed, the BAU is called in to investigate. After killing his third set of victims, Trevor is visited by Preston, who had just been interrogated by the BAU about the killings. Preston gives him flowers for Pamela and then tells him to keep a low profile, much to his surprise. Becoming impatient, Trevor instead drugs and abducts another minority, Ramon Gomez, and then stations himself near another family household. When the family goes to sleep, he cuts out the power and methodically executes every member. Trevor goes back outside and opens the trunk of his car, where he has stuffed Ramon inside, but he is attacked by Ramon, who recovered earlier due to his drug tolerance. Trevor fights back, but ultimately, Ramon gets the upper hand and incapacitates Trevor before escaping. Ramon flees to the police station, where Prentiss interrogates him and finds that the unsub lives near train tracks. Worried that there is now a witness to his crimes, Trevor tries going to Preston, who just tells him to leave and never come back, as the BAU is beginning to suspect him of involvement in the murders. After watching a speech that is being made by Hilary Ross, Preston's rival candidate, Trevor's fury increases and he devises an endgame, leaving a goodbye note for Pamela before going to Hilary's house and cutting out the power. He then breaks into the house and finds Hilary. Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ arrive, but Trevor fires at them and manages to hit Prentiss in the arm. He then holds Hilary at gunpoint, and Morgan tells him of Preston's involvement in his family's attack. Unconvinced, Trevor tries to shoot Morgan, only to be shot dead by him. Preston is later arrested by Rossi and Hotch. Modus Operandi Trevor targeted Caucasian, suburban middle-class families living in predominantly white neighborhoods, usually families who were living in houses that had outdated or inactive alarm systems that could easily be disabled, and were also registered gun owners. After disabling the alarm systems, he would break in through the back window, cut the power and phone lines, and kill everyone in the house. To cover his tracks and make the murders look like the work of gangs, he would abduct and drug a man of some ethnic minority with Oxycodone (doing so prior to the home invasions) and kill them as well, using the fact that the family was armed to make it look like the minorities had attacked the families and were killed when they fought back. He also smeared blood all over the walls to give the appearance that a brutal gunfight occurred. This would therefore make the families martyrs to the community and attracting more sympathy that Preston could use for the benefit of his campaign. The homeowners were usually killed quickly and mercifully with single shots to the head. The fall guys, on the other hand, were killed with several shots to the head and abdomen, all fired from a gun that was owned by the family. To ensure that the killings resembled separate incidents, it is extremely likely Trevor used different guns for each familicide; during the second home invasion, he utilized a .357 Magnum handgun. During the fourth home invasion, before killing the son Billy, Trevor (most likely in a subconscious action) put him into a closet to emulate how he hid in a closet during Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson's attack on his family; he didn't do this to the other children because he didn't relate to them. Profile The unsub is a white male in his late 20s-early 30s who is trying to make his murders look like the work of black gangs and undocumented immigrants by staging the crime scenes. The goal is to create a racial conflict, not unlike Charles Manson's Helter Skelter plan. He may be a member of a hate group like the Aryan Brotherhood, who believes that such race wars are inevitable. If so, he may also be an ex-convict or related to a convict, since such gangs have strong ties to the prison system. He may also be some kind of zealot who believes that his war is already being fought and the murders are a mission to him, and like a soldier, he is willing to put himself in harm's way. He may also be vulnerable, weak-minded, or even lonely, so his cause gives him a sense of power and belonging. As a result, he is highly unlikely to surrender. Because he is physically fit to move dead bodies, he is probably young, but not too young to be impulsive; he is also quite disciplined, since the attacks took time and focus to plan. Since he is able to drug his victims using Oxycodone without killing them, he probably has knowledge of dosage, and since it is an expensive drug, he may work in medical care, such as a medical care professional, caregiver, or anyone who has access to prescription drugs. He is dedicated and driven, making him especially dangerous. Known Victims *2012: **February 16: The first home invasion: ***The Mitchell family ****Brian Mitchell ****The unnamed mother ****Two unnamed sons ***Alex Collison **February 20: The second home invasion: ***The Lewis family ****Matt Lewis ****Trisha Lewis ****Mackenzie and BlakeThough Blake Lewis's first name is more common as a male name, it has been said several times she was a girl Lewis ***Ronald Underwood **February 22: The third home invasion: ***Charles and Karen Nelson: ****Charles Nelson ****Karen Nelson ***Pedro Mendez **February 23: The fourth home invasion: ***The Wilson family ****The unnamed parents ****Billy Wilson ****Kelly Wilson ***Ramon Gomez **February 24: The attack at Hilary Ross's house: ***Hilary Ross ***Emily Prentiss ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan Notes *Kevin Sheridan, the actor who plays Trevor, had previously portrayed a family annihilator in an episode of the crime drama The Closer. *Trevor is the second of two unsubs in the show's history to have two distinctly separate victimologies that were practiced simultaneously in their killings. The first was John Vincent Bell, a Season Five serial killer and abductor who targeted both father-daughter duos and homeless men. *According to an interview by Virgil Williams, Trevor's case was inspired by Neo-Nazi Matthew Hale, who tried to hire someone to kill a judge who had rejected his license to practice law on the grounds that he lacked the requisite moral character and fitness to do so. His contact was an undercover FBI informant, leading to him being convicted and sentenced to 40 years for attempting to solicit the murder. Appearances *Season Seven **"A Thin Line" References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Spree Killers Category:Devolving Killers